Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{z + 3}{4} \times \dfrac{5}{9z}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{ (z + 3) \times 5 } { 4 \times 9z}$ $q = \dfrac{5z + 15}{36z}$